


Declaration of War

by duckiesandlemons



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-09
Updated: 2013-11-09
Packaged: 2017-12-31 22:24:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 172
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1037068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/duckiesandlemons/pseuds/duckiesandlemons
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is like a declaration of war.  We have to say our intent loud and clear.</p><p>(AU where Ogiwara went to Seirin and Kagami stayed in America)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Declaration of War

**Author's Note:**

> It's just a drabble, but it's a variation off a scene in the manga (AKA the same scene written differently).

"This is like a declaration of war," Kuroko told Ogiwara while they followed Kise to the gymnasium. "We have to say our intent loud and clear." And by we he mostly meant Ogiwara. He had to be vibrant, Kuroko just had to stay in the shadows.

"So should I do a dunk, break the hoop?" Ogiwara grinned, a laugh on the tip of his tongue.

"That’s pushing it."

But it’d be a nice thing to see.

—————

The cracking noise everyone heard in the gym was startling and Ogiwara himself was shocked when he landed on his feet. There was silence, everyone still on the court, before Ogiwara turned to Kuroko and held up the broken hoop. “K-Kuroko I broke it, I actually broke it what do I do?!!” the frantic tone to his voice signaled that Ogiwara hadn’t been expecting it at all and Kuroko just shook his head.

On the side lines their coach was cackling, giving Kaijou’s a smug look as he angrily ordered for them to go full court.


End file.
